


not surprised to see the sky and only think of you

by shoujotachi



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, idk theyre just real neat, soft, soulmates? kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoujotachi/pseuds/shoujotachi
Summary: "Hisoka, tell me," Homare glances over at Hisoka, who is quite obviously on the brink of sleep, as per usual, "Do you believe in soulmates?"
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Mikage Hisoka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90





	not surprised to see the sky and only think of you

**Author's Note:**

> the only time i write is at the asscrack of dawn when a specific song hits really hard and thats why im here now <3 kudos R super appreciated :-)

"Hisoka, tell me," Homare glances over at Hisoka, who is quite obviously on the brink of sleep, as per usual, "Do you believe in soulmates?"

What an odd question from someone so happy-go-lucky and so disinterested in love, Hisoka thinks, but doesn't question it. 

"I suppose it's nice to think they do exist."

Hisoka answers simply, he doesn't exactly know if it's real, but he thinks it would be neat if people were just destined to be together. He thinks it has to be at least a little real.

"Yes, I suppose it is nice to think they do." Homare hums, "But, that's not what I'm asking. Hisoka, do you believe they exist? Do you believe that there's someone who is destined to be with you?"

Homare's being more troublesome than usual, but he'll play along. He's really got nothing better to do, and he'd usually be asleep by now, but the way the sun was shining in their room made Homare look prettier than usual, and this really only happened once every blue moon, so he might as well take advantage of this.

"You're being annoying." Hisoka sighs.

Homare pulls out the bag of marshmallows, and how can he deny now?

"Fine. I believe. Just a little, though."

Something as silly as believing in soulmates is almost out of character for Hisoka, and Homare finds it just bit amusing.

Homare stands up from his desk, plopping down next to Hisoka on his bed instead.  
He feeds him a marshmallow, he's a man of his word, after all.

"Do you perhaps think you've met them yet?" Homare leans into Hisoka.

"You're heavy." Hisoka smiles a little.

"That is not the answer to the question, Hisoka!" Homare smiles back, a warm feeling overcomes him. It's not particularly unwelcome.

"I'd like to think I have, yes." Hisoka nods when he finishes speaking. "Enough about me. And you, Homare?"

"Yes, I believe I have."

A wave of curiosity washes over Hisoka, he's interested, but what if it's not the answer he's expecting?

It's not like he cares all that much, though, of course.

"Well, who are they?"

"Oh, curious, are we?" Homare chuckles.

Hisoka pouts, and folds his arms.

Homare laughs, the same laugh that makes Hisoka remember why he's fallen for someone so bothersome. It's loud, but not entirely in a bad way. It's a little endearing.

"Alright, alright. Honestly, Hisoka, the person I'd like to think is my soulmate has to be you." Homare smiles. "At the end of the day, I feel as if everything leads back to you." 

"Of course, though, you're not interested in love, and I'm not sure you feel the same way, and Hell, I don't even know what I feel." Homare continues, "I'm not good at feelings, Hisoka, but I think I can tell that what I feel for you is special. And I want it to be special. Only if you do too, of course!"

Hisoka faces Homare and wraps his arms around him.

"It's okay. I don't know what I feel either. But I think I know that you're special. Way more special than anyone else. I want to be with you forever."

Homare laughs, a laugh of relief, the same laugh that Hisoka is destined to hear forever. 

Hisoka thinks he can live hearing that for the rest of his life.


End file.
